


Deep Fried Daifuku

by parallelanprincess



Series: Hatsukoi No Kaori: Smells Like Teen Spirit [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayano Is Not A Yandere, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Mentions of spousal abuse, POV Female Character, Ryoba Aishi is her own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Midori is about to start her second year of Akademi High with her two best friends. She has no idea what it means to be involved with the Aishi family. It's probably for the best.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *watches as the fandom goes up in flames* This is fine.
> 
> OK. Hi. It's me.
> 
> Sooooo, before you ask this is NOT part of "How To Raise" but a completely separate series. This is a divergent AU where Ayano never meets Taro and falls for Midori instead. There will be other changes but I'll save those until it's relevant. Why? Because why not
> 
> Also....I am pro-YanDev. So if you have a prob with that, please see yourself out the door because I have no time for 75% of y'all who are turning this into yet another fandom trashfire. I love the content but some of y'all need to fucking chill and find something that makes you happy instead of bitching about something that obvs upsets you. Don't @ me. I literally do not have time for drama.

Fairy tales always have interesting beginnings. A girl trapped in a tower, a curse that can only be broken by true love's kiss, a kingdom ruled by an evil witch. There's always a gallant prince on a quest to save a beautiful princess. They meet and it's love at first sight. He rescues her from peril and promises to make her his bride. The prince's duty to save the day so they can live happily ever after.

In the kingdom of Buraza there is a raven haired princess. A grey eyed beauty who lives on a castle atop the highest hill. A teenage girl who is cursed to never feel love. The daughter of a wicked sorceress who ensnared a good, kind prince many years ago. The princess is doomed to be repeat history, to steal the heart of a boy and lock him away in her tower. It is a fate worst than death.

Many young men in the kingdom believe they are destined to break the curse. They have no idea of the horror that awaits. The king weeps and prays. He wishes for someone strong enough to rescue his child without being consumed by her darkness. The king hopes for a person who is brave and true, a gallant knight who might bring peace to the kingdom.

He gets a grocer's daughter.

At this point, he'll take whatever he can get.

Midori Gurin isn't a prince. She's not a princess either. Clumsy, forgetful, and extremely talkative, Midori is the last person he would choose for a child. Yet, she loves his daughter and that's more than enough. The king thinks his daughter loves her too. Maybe. This is probably all a terrible idea. Midori might be the key to ending centuries of bloodshed. He'll knight her, give her a sword, and send her into battle. Hopefully, this will work. It has to.


	2. Chapter 2

Midori Gurin waited on the front porch of the Aishi residence. With her lime green backpack slung over on one shoulder and a smart phone clenched in she right hand she was a welcome sight. For the past four years she arrived at 6:45 AM to walk with her best friend to school. Her best friend in the world being the extremely gorgeous and super smart Ayano Aishi. Since middle school they had been inseparable, Midori spent nearly every waking moment with Ayano. They shared secrets, played video games, and helped each other with their homework. Midori loved many things and many people but nothing could compare to the burst of joy she felt whenever Ayano opened her front door.

“Yan-chan! Good morning!” Midori shouted. She wrapped Ayano in a tight hug. Ayano smelt like roses and strawberries the same way she did everyday. Midori was used to her not quite returning her hug. The Ayano version of an embrace was to awkwardly pat the other person on the back until they let go.

“Good morning, Midori,” Ayano said. “Did you sleep well?”

“I had a funny dream. There were princesses and witches and a king who was really, really sad. He kept crying and all I wanted was for him to stop. Then I woke up cuz I had to pee,” Midori said.

“Interesting. Have you been watching late night anime again?”

“Only the good ones!”

Ayano smiled as she led Midori into the large manor. Over the years it became tradition for Midori to eat breakfast with the Aishis before they set off on the long walk to school. Midori loved the smell of freshly cooked rice and grilled fish. For a majority of their classmates, it was expected that the woman of the house do the cooking. In the Aishi household Ayano's father was often seen in a blue apron running around the kitchen or cleaning the large manor. He was nothing like Midori's father who ate the premade meals he sold at their grocery store.

“Right on time as always, Midori” Mr. Aishi said. He always sounded tired. There was a distant look in his eyes that reminded Midori of when her mother was too drunk to get off the couch.

“What's cookin', Mr. Aishi?” Midori asked.

“Shiozake. I made too much so I put the leftovers in your bento.”

Midori's mother constantly forgot to make her bento for school. And she forgot to cook breakfast. And dinner. Her father never cooked anything that required more than a microwave. As the daughter of a grocer Midori had access to a lot of fresh ingredients. The only problem was that she burned whatever she touched. Mr. Aishi in all his generosity volunteered to make Midori's lunches and to give her an open invitation for dinner. He said it was repayment for being a good friend to Ayano over the years. On the rare weekends he wasn't working, Mr. Aishi tried to teach her to cook. Ayano stood on standby with a fire extinguisher.

Midori sat down at the table across from Ayano. Mr. Aishi came over carrying twin bowls of rice. He had drawn a smiley face in ketchup the way Midori liked. A normal day with the amazing Aishi family. Everything was happy and perfect. Nothing was out of place.

“Father, where is Mother? Did she go to work early?” Ayano asked.

Mr. Aishi nearly dropped the tea kettle he was holding. Midori watched as his entire body tensed up. He was shaking more than usual. Midori hoped he wasn't coming down with another strange illness.

“Mama is...visiting an old friend. She'll be back..later. Until then it's just Papa. Eat your breakfast, honey. You don't want to be late. First day of your second year at Akademi. Can you believe it? It seems that it was only yesterday when you two where graduating middle school. Oh Aya-chan, your Papa has gotten so old.”

As the three ate, Mr. Aishi talked to them about school. He attended Akademi High when the school was new. He was one of the few students who were hand selected to be part of the first class of students. He fondly reminisced of his days as vice president of the Photography Club. Mr. Aishi envied how easy it was to take pictures now. The new generation was spoiled rotten with all the perks of technology. This was especially true for those lucky enough to go to a prestigious institution that was funded by the largest corporation in Japan, Saiko Corp.

After Ayano and Midori finished he handed them their lunches. He shouted words of encouragement to them as they sat out on their journey. Walking down the long hill that led to the lower parts of the Azabu District, Ayano and Midori encountered many of their classmates. Akademi students came from far and wide, across the country and across the ocean. However, a sizeable portion of teenagers came from the Natsume District. The neighborhood was packed with Saiko Corp employees who often received stipends for their children to attend the feeder school. Akademi graduates were all but guaranteed at position at Saiko Corp regardless of whether they decided to pursue a college education.

Budo Masuta and Juku Ren of the Martial Arts Club jogged passed them. Budo blew a kiss at Ayano. Midori wished she was fast enough so she could punch him in that stupid headband he always wore. The Basu sisters rode by on pink and purple bicycles, the morning breeze lifting up their skirts to reveal lacy underwear. Not that Midori was looking. Because they were twins the duo seemed to finish each other's sentences. She fond that more unsettling than the sisters' cat like eyes.

At the bottom of the hill waited Kiku Dere. She had been Midori's friend longer than Ayano. A quiet girl who rarely spoke unless directly addressed. Kiku refused to take the long trek up the hill and back down again. When Midori asked her why Kiku stared at her for two straight minutes without blinking. Midori understood.

“Kuu-chan!” Midori yelled. Kiku didn't like hugs. Far too many times Midori leaped towards her in greeting only for Kiku to step aside causing Midori to fall flat on her face. Instead of hugs they had a super secret handshake.

“Gurin. Aishi,” Kuu said in greeting.

“Hello, Kiku,” Ayano responded.

Midori pouted. Her friends were so overly formal. They had known each other since the first year of middle school. It took Ayano years to stop calling Midori by her last name. Midori was still working on Kuu. She would come around by the end of the semester. Hopefully.

“Let's go!” Midori stood between the two of them and held their hands. This was going to be the best school year ever!


	3. Chapter 3

The trio of friends would be in the same homeroom for the first time since entering high school. Midori was heartbroken that lunch was the only time she saw Kuu and Ayano. They agreed not to join any clubs in order to spend more time together. Now Midori would be with her two favorite people in the world all day!

“Who do you think will be our homeroom teacher?” Midori asked as they entered through the school gate. Last year it had been Coach Taiso, a world renowned athlete who often held classes outside by the school fountain or on the bleachers in front of the track. Taiso-sensei rolled out a portable chalk board and lectured her students who struggled to balance their notebooks on their laps. Any student who interrupted or got a question wrong had to run a lap around the track. Midori ran a lot of laps her freshman year.

“Rana-sensei,” Kuu answered.

“Isn't he a bit-” Ayano began.

“Yes.”

Midori was curious. Kuu looked more annoyed than usual. Ayano looked like she was going to throw up. Midori tried to think about what little she knew about Rana-sensei. He was the only male teacher at Akademi High. Lots of girls tried to transfer into his class. During Budo's second year he was the only boy in all of Class 2-C. Budo liked it because it was easier for him to get a girlfriend. He and Meka Nikaru had been together since then end of last semester. Midori didn't ask Kiku any questions. She wanted to be pleasantly surprised.

The classroom was almost full when they reached it. There really did seem to be more girls than boys. Midori knew a few of them from Class 1-B. She spotted the Basu twins surrounded by a group of admirers. Supana Churu nervously fiddled with her eyepatch as Buruma Dinkuri showed her a photo. Kokoro Momoiro checked her makeup while Gema Taku gazed into his Nintendo Switch.

There were a few empty seats left near the window that the trio claimed for their own. Ayano sat in the second to last row so naturally Midori had to sit next to her. Midori was uncomfortably close to the window, the bright morning light made her squint. The sun's rays washed over Ayano bathing her in a heavenly glow. Midori nearly melted. This was a view she could get used to. Kuu sat behind Midori in the last seat in the last row. Midori knew she'd spend a good portion of the year turned around in her desk asking Kuu for help.

“Settle down, children,” the teacher said as he entered.

The class stood at attention as Rana-sensei approached his desk. Rana-sensei was a handsome man. He barely looked old enough to be a teacher. He wore the standard black blazers that all teachers did. The first few buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned to reveal a hairless chest. His playful smile and bedroom eyes reminded Midori of a character from a dating sim. How was she supposed to learn anything with the god of beauty standing before her eyes?

“You may be seated,” Rana-sensei said.

“I know you're all pent up and excited. Your bodies are brimming with youthful energy. You're longing for the feeling of sweet release. A chance to discharge all the excitement that's been building up inside you. Alas, you're going to have to hold it in for a little longer. In my homeroom you're going to have to learn to control yourself. We must focus on offering our minds and bodies to the greatness that is Akademi High. Our standards may seem harsh, our curriculum is the most rigorous in the nation. Don't worry, my children. Since it's your first time in my class I'll be gentle.”

Midori let out a small giggle. He sounded so dirty. She wasn't sure if she was old enough to listen to a man say things like that. Maybe he was trying to catch them off guard. Or it was some kind of silly prank to make them feel less nervous. Her classmates were equally confused. Ayano's eyebrows were slightly raised and her mouth was hanging open. Gema had taken off his headphones to check if he had heard him correctly. Inkyu and Sakyu were cackling like witches.

“I want to get to know you all intimately. State your name and an interesting fact about yourself. We'll start with the lovely young lady in the front.”

“Hi, I'm Basu Inkyu and I have a twin sister!” Inkyu said. Midori heard Kuu groan from behind her. The introductions proceeded with most students naming their favorite color or what anime they were currently watching. Midori enjoyed learning more about the people she was going to be spending most of her time with.

“Morning. My name's Gema Taku and I've logged 200 hours in Breath of the Wild. I'd rather be anywhere else right now. Preferably somewhere with Wifi.”

“My birth name is Momoiro Kokoro. My friends call me Kokochi. I'm single so I have a lot of free time for some after school tutoring.”

Midori began mentally rehearsing what to say once it was her turn. Nothing about Midori stood out compared to the others. Supana believed that she was a reincarnated princess of darkness. Buruma was half German. Sakyu had a twin sister. There weren't a lot of interesting things Midori. She could talk about her family's grocery store. Everyone likes a good sale on leeks. She wasn't particularly talented.

“I am Dere Kiku. My hair is blue,” Kuu said. Midori gave her a little clap. Kuu was slowly getting more comfortable speaking in public!

“It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Aishi Ayano,” Ayano said with an elegant bow. Midori adored the way Ayano's ponytail fell across her shoulder. She also adored how cute Ayano's butt looked in the summer uniform.

Midori's friends were so cool. Ayano and Kuu were beautiful and mysterious. She was so lucky to know them. Midori was plain, the only thing special about her was that she was friends with the greatest people in the entire universe. Talking about things she liked would be a safe bet. She liked a lot of things so she'd have a lot to talk about. Things like frogs, Ayano, leeks, green M&Ms, Ayano's eyes, eating candy, playing video games with Ayano...When it was finally her turn Midori was ready to tell everyone the most important thing in the world.

“Hi! I'm Midori Gurin! I love Ayano Aishi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, Mido's name in this is Minoru Rana. If Mida exists she's his twin sister. I envisioned him as Genka's younger half brother or something. There whole family is in education so he followed suit in his own weird way. His inspiration was pulled from Guy from Naruto and Aikuro Mikisugi from Kill La Kill. I'm still on the fence about whether to do the male rivals but I was determined to use Mido.


	4. Chapter 4

Love.

A word that Ayano Aishi didn't understand. A concept that she barely understood. A feeling that defined her very existence. Something that would complete her. Her mother promised that love was the key to everything. For many years, Ayano doubted her.

Her father's love failed to make Ayano a normal girl. He gave her everything, did everything he could to make her happy. His efforts were in vain. Ayano understood he was trying. She didn't understand why. He told her that he loved her over and over again. All Ayano could do was to hold him as he cried. Her father loved her. It hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him.

Her mother loved her father. Her love hurt him too. Her mother's love made him stare blankly into walls for hours. She clung to him like a parasite slowly draining its victim of life. Her mother's love was a selfish, cruel thing. She taught Ayano many things. Bad things, things she could only learn about when her father was away. Things about love and blood and joy and emptiness. Ayano's mother didn't love her. She loved the idea of having a daughter who was just like her.

Love was not a key. It was a locked door. Ayano was destined to remain trapped forever. No one was going to love her the way she wanted.

“I love Ayano Aishi!”

Or so she thought.

Midori?

Midori sat back down as if she hadn't said the most devastating thing in the world. Midori with her bright emerald eyes who was smiling at Ayano as if nothing changed. Midori who walked a mile every morning to see her. The green haired girl who held her cellphone with the same firmness as Ayano's hand. She first person to treat Ayano as if she weren't an empty shell. The only person besides her father who held Ayano and told her she was adored. Midori would never hurt her. She didn't want Ayano to change.

Midori loved her.

It felt...nice. Ayano's heart was beating faster and her face felt warm. For the first time she was actually seeing Midori. Ayano liked what she saw. It wasn't the life changing revelation her mother described. Ayano didn't feel a burst of overwhelming passion or jealousy. The rest of the world didn't fade away. In many ways nothing changed.

And then everything changed at once.


End file.
